Wind
by Bibi Gober
Summary: [SesshoKagu] Sang Angin tertegun karena kata-katanya. "Kau adalah angin bukan?" ya, ia adalah angin. Kagura tertegun dan terdiam karena kata-kata pria itu.


"Kalau kau adalah angin, mengapa kau tak bebas?"

Kebisuan merajalela. Mengepung tingkah mereka yang dewasa. Mulutnya seakan terkunci oleh suatu rantai yang tercipta karena suasana. Rantai yang membelit tak karuan, ingin rasanya untuk melepaskannya namun tak bisa.

Kebisuan… menjadi makanan mereka saat itu.

* * *

~*~*~oOoOoOo~*~*~

* * *

Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

Wind © Me

Warning: a little bit OOC, aneh, tak karuan. Het-pair. Cliff-end. Short-fic.

Pair: SesshoKagu.

* * *

~*~*~oOoOoOo~*~*~

* * *

Angin. Frasa yang begitu biasa didengar oleh telinga. Indra pendengaran pun terkadang digelitik olehnya. Angin. Sesuatu yang bebas. Tak bisa disentuh. Tak berbau. Tak berwarna. Selalu berubah bentuk. Justru di situlah keistimewaannya tertanam, dengan seribu satu cara ia meloloskan diri dari si pengekang.

Tapi, lihat angin yang satu ini. Memiliki bentuk fisik. Dapat disentuh. Dapat diraba. Mempunyai bau yang khas dan berwarna-warni. Benar-benar berbeda dari angin-angin yang biasanya, terlebih dia bukanlah angin yang 'bebas'. Ia adalah angin yang terkekang.

Walau begitu, ia tetap saja angin. Pastilah ada impian yang terkubur dalam-dalam di dalam hatinya. Impian yang ia kubur dan meninggalkan luka hati berkubang besar. Kubangan tak berisi, menusuk hati dan perasaan dengan ribuan jarum tajam yang menyayat.

Sering ia berkata bahwa, "Aku adalah angin. Seharusnya aku bebas!" menuai jejak tak kesampaian. Menuai langkah tak terwujud. Perasaan yang terombang-ambing di langit tak bisa ia ambil. Jejak yang tak berbekas, meninggalkan luka hati yang dalam baginya. Sering kali ia merasa adanya rasa sepi menghujam hati, menyakiti secara mental. Walau begitu, tak ada yang peduli. Terlalu.

Sebersit kebisuan yang menyelimutinya. Membuat hati semakin dihujam rasa nyeri berkepanjangan. Rasa ingin lari semakin besar ia miliki. Tapi, ia tak bisa lari. Terlalu lagi. Hidupnya sudah seperti _game over_. Berakhir. Hidupnya hanya terisi untuk melayani kemauan Naraku.

"Mengapa kau melamun di pinggir sungai seperti itu?" derap langkah yang ia ketahui mendekatinya. Suara menggemakan telinga membuatnya menengok ke kirinya. Tahulah ia, siapa pemiliki suara gema tersebut. Yap, sesuai dugaannya. Kakak dari sang setengah siluman. Kakak berbeda Ibu namun sama Ayah. Sesshomaru. Bisa terlihat di belakangnya, siluman kecil yang mengabdi padanya, Jaken. Serta Rin, anak kecil yang ia tolong karena kebetulan atau mungkin tidak?

Kagura hanya menengok sesaat. Matanya menangkap bayangan yang menghampirinya. Sesshomaru berdiri tepat di depannya. Dengan wajah datar seperti biasanya, wajah yang terkesan dingin dan sinis.

"Bukan urusanmu…" jawab Kagura dengan nada sinis. Seakan tak ingin diganggu. Pandangannya kembali melihat hiliran sungai yang tenang tak berombak. Memeluk tubuh agar tak beranjak dari tempatnya.

Pria itu tetap memasang raut wajah yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Tak berekspresi, tak menanggapi. Begitu pula dengan Kagura. Mereka sama-sama diam. Yang bersuara hanyalah Rin yang menjahili siluman kecil yang menjadi mainannya, Jaken. Sepertinya mereka berdua tak peduli pada pembicaraan Sesshomaru dan Kagura, tapi—apakah itu bisa disebut pembicaraan?

"Lalu, apa maumu?" tanya Kagura dengan nada yang tak kalah kesinisannya.

"Tidak… hanya kebetulan lewat," jawab Sesshomaru datar, Kagura hanya terdiam mendengar jawabannya yang begitu _simple_. Wanita bermata merah itu lantas berdiri dan berhadapan dengan Sesshomaru. Tetap. Wajah Sesshomaru tetap sama, air wajahnya tak berubah tatkala angin mendesir rambutnya, membuat rambut perak itu berkibar bagai bendera.

"Kau menyebalkan!" ujar Kagura sedikit membentak, "Kesanmu hanya mencari perhatian…"

Sesshomaru tidak menjawab. Kagura menghela nafas lalu dibukanya kipasnya tersebut dan didekapkannya di depan wajahnya. Memandang Sesshomaru dengan tatapan keheranan, sejujurnya, Kagura lumayan tak suka pada sikap Sesshomaru yang seperti itu.

"Terserah apa maumu… kau saja sampai saat ini masih melayani kemauan Naraku." Kata-kata Sesshomaru tersebut bagai sebilah pedang yang membersitkan hati serta pikiran Kagura. Pedasnya kata-kata Sesshomaru itu, membuat Kagura sedikit geram.

"Apa urusanmu?" bentak Kagura. Kipasnya mengatup kencang seiring bentakkannya kepada Sesshomaru.

"Kenapa harus bertanya lagi? Kau angin bukan?" balas pria itu. Kagura tak bisa berkata-kata, mulutnya terkunci oleh suasana. "Kalau kau adalah angin, mengapa kau tak bebas?"

Kagura lagi-lagi tak bisa berkata-kata. Sebenarnya agak terpaku karena kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh Sesshomaru, pria yang ada di hadapannya. Itu seperti –menusuk ke dalam batin Kagura. Membelit hati dan raga sehingga jarum-jarum bisa dengan leluasa menusuk-nusukkan dirinya.

"Aku tak tahu… apa pedulimu?" Kagura berusaha menahan segala rasa dan asa dalam batinnya. Mengesalkan. Dia bisa terpojok hanya karena sautas kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Sesshomaru.

"Huh, terserah!" Sesshomaru membalikkan badannya, membiarkan Kagura memandang dengan seksama punggung tegap Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru terus berjalan menjauhi Kagura yang berdiri terdiam menatapnya.

Kagura tak bisa lagi mencerna apa pun. Dia terdiam membisu. Kebisuan saat itu seperti membelit tubuhnya masuk ke dalam kebisuan tak pula yang terjadi pada mereka berdua. Kebisuan menyelimuti hati dan pikiran. Namun, salah satu di antara mereka justru memutuskan tali kebisuan yang membelit.

"Kalau kau adalah angin, ikuti saja kata hatimu… apa salahnya?" langkah Sesshomaru semakin menjauh, namun suara itu tetaplah menggema di raga dan pikiran Kagura. Kagura terbelalak, mencerna kata-kata Sesshomaru. Benar, angin itu adalah sesuatu yang mengikuti kata hatinya. Tak pernah terkekang oleh sesuatu. Biar pun ada benang yang mengekang, pastilah bisa ia menerpa dengan mudahnya.

Tapi—berbeda dengan Kagura. Benang si pengekang tak pernah mati. Selalu ada untuknya dan tentu semuanya. Menyebalkan.

"Tapi, aku—"

"Untuk apa mengelak lagi? Bukankah kau sendiri yang berkata bahwa kau adalah angin? Jadilah dirimu sendiri…" setelah berpaling sebentar menghadap Kagura. Sesshomaru kembali menatap lurus ke depan, Jaken serta Rin berada di sampingnya. Demikian juga siluman aneh berkepala tiga, "Jaken! Rin! Cepat."

Kagura menatap lurus Sesshomaru yang selangkah demi selangkah menjauh darinya. Angin mendesir yang menerpa pelan tubuhnya adalah temannya saat itu. Sinar matanya terlihat agak redup namun bercahaya jika melihatnya dengan suatu mental. Kagura tertegun atas kata-kata Sesshomaru. Memotivasi Kagura walaupun cuma sedikit. Benar… Kagura selama ini hanya diam, menuruti kemauan Naraku walaupun terkadang ia bersikap tak sopan pada Naraku.

Namun, tetap saja Kagura adalah salah satu pihak yang bersalah dalam hal kebebasannya sendiri. Kagura tersenyum lemah, namun tersembunyikan oleh kipasnya.

"Kau adalah angin… jadilah dirimu sendiri!"

Benar. Jadi diri sendiri. Kagura, si angin itu mencerna kata-kata bijak tersebut. Punggung yang tegap dan bidang itu menjauh pergi, meninggalkan kesan baik terhadap Kagura.

"Kau benar… aku adalah angin. Semoga dengan ini aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri…"

Senyum itu semakin terpatri di wajah Kagura. Serta, angin semakin mendesir pelan, seakan tahu bahwa temannya yang berfisik itu sedang senang dan tersenyum lembut karena seseorang.

Tak lama, Kagura mengeluarkan senjata bulunya dan ia menaiki benda tersebut. Terbang bebas, terombang-ambing di udara. Menghirup segala unsur oksigen yang ada lalu ia menghadap ke bawah. Bisa ia lihat, Sesshomaru. Dipandangnya pria itu dari atas dan Kagura tersenyum dengan senyumannya yang khas.

"Arigatou… Sesshomaru."

Semoga angin membawa kalimat tersebut sehingga terdengar oleh Sesshomaru.

-FIN-

* * *

A/N:

Sebentar… ini fanfic apaan? GAJE AMIT! Mohon maafkan saya T.T', ni cuma selintas ide yang kebersit di otak. Tapi gaje kayaknya :(.

Para readers-sama, kalau serayanya tak suka bilang saja di review. Pasti bakal sya hapus!

Review nee? Tak menerima flame. Namun menerima concrit ^^.

_-mind to review?-_

Sign,

L. V.


End file.
